


White Hair on a Black T-Shirt

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Yugi likes a lot of things of about Bakura, from the sleepy look on his face in the mornings, to cuddling with him watching Ancient Aliens, and his long white hair that cascades over his shoulders.Too bad it gets everywhere.





	White Hair on a Black T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been trying to think of a heartshipping prompt to play with, and then I wore a white wig for five minutes and found white strands everywhere, and here we are.

There were many benefits to having a boyfriend, Yugi learned pretty quickly. Kissing, for one. He and Bakura did that for hours, usually on the couch at Bakura's place, probably during an _Ancient Aliens_ marathon. The cuddling was second best, and during winter when the snow was pouring down they'd wrap a heavy blanket around both their shoulders and huddle together, arms intertwined, heads rested on top of each other. Yugi liked napping as Bakura listened to one of his spooky podcasts, and bouncing ideas back and forth as he planned their next game, and he liked his sleepy face in the mornings as he sipped on a steaming cup of coffee, and he liked holding hands when they walked down the street.

There was exactly one downside.

He noticed the thin silver strands at first on his bathroom counter, and on his pillowcase, and occasionally they had to be swept off of his kitchen counter. But it was after a cozy day spent curled up together, Bakura's head rested against his chest as Yugi wrapped his arms around him. Winter was finally starting to fade away, but Bakura still wore his soft oversized sweater that always smelled faintly of the jasmine soap he used, and Yugi's black hoodie was tugged over his head as he half-paid attention to the Bigfoot documentary playing on the TV. Finally they had to get up to go meet Joey and Tristan at the udon place up the road, and Yugi didn't even notice until Bakura locked the door to his apartment and then looked down, a hand flying to his face so fast he almost smacked himself with his keys as he tried to stifle a snorting laugh.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Yugi gave a worried look down, and he saw that his hoodie was completely covered in strands of white hair. He pulled at the fabric and started laughing.

"You're like a cat!" he said as he tried to brush them away. He'd always admired his boyfriend's silky long locks, but it turned out they were so fine they got trapped in the fabric and refused to be removed except by delicately pulling them one by one.

"You can borrow one of my sweaters," Bakura tried to say, but his laughter tumbled the words.

Yugi shook his head and took his hand. "We're gonna be late anyway."

And really, he probably would've never noticed, except Yugi's room was painted in dark colors with the blue bedspread being just the right shade that Bakura's white hair caught the light off his lampshade and made it look like the cresting foam of an ocean wave. Every black shirt Yugi wore was a canvas a single sweep of his light colored hair could paint. Even brushing his own hair out at night he would find them twined together, the little things left behind when they pushed their faces close together.

He was honestly starting to worry, except Bakura promised his hair was just thick and it'd always fallen everywhere. He'd never dated anyone who wore enough black before to notice, and his own wardrobe was still made up of soft blues and pastel purples. Yugi couldn't pretend that he didn't love running his hands through the long strands of Bakura's hair, or that he didn't bury his head in his pillows that smelled of his sweet shampoo, or that he didn't enjoy helping him brush it out while the apartment was still steamy from the shower, the wet strands curled against his handsome face as he bowed his head in concentration pouring over the books he was reading for his thesis. Bakura would _hm_ a soft sound and turn to look at him, not even noticing when his hair swept a watery stripe through his notes, and he would kiss him, and they would keep kissing, until they were tangled up in each other, and Yugi would smile up at him. It was surreal how good he looked, white hair raining down, his smooth pale skin catching the soft light, his pink lips parted. Yugi wanted to kiss him again and again and usually would.

So maybe there was no downside after all.


End file.
